COBRA
5000 |battlesf = Unlocked with purchase |battless = 0 |specialty = None |hotkey = Depends on what tower slot it's in. |imagewidth = 100px |caption = COBRA }} (C'overt '''O'ps 'B'attles 'R'esponse 'A'gent) is a tower featured only in Bloons TD Battles Mobile and Steam versions. It was added in the update on August 18, 2014. The tower costs 5000, tallying the third most medallions to get an item in BTD Battles, only overcome by the Silver and Golden weapon skins. However it can be bought for USD $4.99 or equivalent (still more than all the other towers, for USD $3.99). Winning battles in Battle Arena is essential to be able to afford the tower, given the classic mode's rewards are only a fraction of the cost of the tower. An incredibly easy to use tower. Its upgrades are generally focused on changing game mechanics in ways that were previously impossible. However, it must be used in combination with good grouped popping power and camo popping power as it possesses neither. Strategies Bloons TD Battles Path 1 Path 2 Bloons Adventure Time TD thumb|COBRA in the shop The COBRA returns as an Epic Ally in Bloons Adventure Time TD, and can be only equippable by monkey characters. You can only place one COBRA per each monkey who equips him, but being a total of 8 monkey characters so far, you can get up to 8 COBRAs in a single game (even more if you get Warrior Bubblegum to the right upgrades). He costs $400 to place. Like in Battles, COBRA's base attack pops 1 bloon at a time and pops 2 layers each attack, but every few seconds he can also drop suitcases full of cash and med crates. Cash drops range between $50 and $100 cash, and med crates can drop between 1 and 2 lives. However, when calling for supply crates, COBRA will also stop shooting for a couple seconds. Being an Ally, COBRA only has 3 upgrades, but they can be powerful, especially for providing extra damage against MOAB Class bloons. Properties ;Pros Generates cash and lives ;Cons Very low pierce ;Statistics *''Cost:'' $400 *''Attack speed: 0.5 *''Damage: ''2 *''Damage type: Sharp *''Range:'' 50 *''Pierce:'' 1 Upgrades: *Double Tap($300): Dual wield pistols for double attack speed.^ **Attrition($2100): Slowly chips away at the health of all MOAB Class bloons. ***Monkey Stim($2400): Reduce the cooldown on all your powers and activated abilities. ^Even though it says that Double Tap doubles his attack speed, the upgrade actually increases it by more than double. Version History '''1.6.2 * Stim upgrade now reduces the cooldown of activated abilities as well as powers * Attrition damage upgrade increased from 1dmg/s to 5dmg/s Gallery COBRA.exe.jpg Some more COBRAs.jpg|1/3 COBRA all cobras.jpg|Path 1 imageiiii.jpg|Path 2 a cobra.jpg|2/4 COBRA Image-3.jpg BATTD COBRA.png|COBRA appearing in Bloons Adventure Time TD Money from Cobra.png|Gaining cash drops from COBRA, in BATTD Cobra life and money 1.png|Gaining cash drops and med crates from COBRA, in BATTD Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The COBRA is capable of highly influencing the outcome of a game. Ever since the COBRA was added to the game, it has almost always been nerfed in updates. Most of these nerfs are to some of its most powerful upgrades. The only popular loadout that uses the COBRA right now is COBRA-Bomb-Mortar. Previously Boomerang-Village-COBRA and Dart-Farm-COBRA (way back before 3.1) were popular but both eventually fell out of use due to unknown reasons. ;3.1 If the opponent has only 1 life left, another Attrition will not kill the opponent, but instead give the player $30. ;3.2 Bloon Adjustment price increased ($350 → $500). ;3.5 Misdirection ability can now target camo bloons. ;4.3.1 Bloon Adjustment Price increased ($500 → $550). Misdirection price increased ($3250 → $3500). ;4.6 Overall attack speed decreased by 10% (1.000000s → 1.234567s). Initial cooldown of Misdirection increased (10 seconds → 20 seconds). Trivia *The COBRA is the most expensive tower to unlock in BTD Battles, costing 5000. *This tower is the first in Bloons TD Battles where all upgrades are unlocked with the purchase of the tower. *This is the only tower in Bloons TD Battles that can affect an opponent's side of the track. *The name COBRA could possibly be a reference to Solid Snake of the Metal Gear Solid video game series. *The name COBRA could also be a reference to the german television series Alarm für Cobra 11. *Misdirection is the only ability which has varying countdown times. *Cobra means "snake" in Portuguese. **The cobra is also a kind of snake known to be highly venomous. *The COBRA and the Banana Farm are the only 2 BTDB towers that don't have an upgrade that allows it pop Lead Bloons. **However since Banana Farms cannot pop bloons at all, COBRA is the only attacking tower that can't pop Leads. **However Misdirection can send back Leads, but not pop them. * Normally, players would get 7 if you finish a game with 150 lives. However, if players lost some lives and used Attrition to get lives back to 150, players would not get 7. The same applies for Support Chinook. * It is the third tower that shoots from a firearm, the first being Dartling Gun and the second being Sniper Monkey. * This is one of the only two towers that can regain lives without using premiums, the other being the Heli Pilot. * Sometimes, if both players have the COBRA, one of them will attempt to reduce the opponent's lives to 1 (kill their opponent before version 3.1) by having more 0/2 COBRAs than the other. This is known as an "Attrition War". *Offensive Push only affects the bloons, and not Regen or Camo modifiers. **For example, if one gets Offensive Push on level 11, the player will only get grouped blacks and spaced rainbows without the Regen and Camo modifier. *The "Finish Him!" upgrade is a reference to the phrase "Finish Him!" from Mortal Kombat. *The COBRA's hair gets less messy as players upgrade it. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD Battles Mobile Category:Additions Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD Category:Allies